deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shrek-it Ralph/DEADLIEST WARRIOR: Hercule Satan vs Dan Hibiki
Today, two weakling enter the ring: Mr. Satan Dan Hibiki WHO IS DEADIEST? Basic Info Mr. Satan Considered DBZ's joke character by fans, Hercule Satan is a very clumsy, hot tempered, famous yet cheating father of Videl. Weapons *Hand gun *Jet Pack *Gameboy Bomb *Rocket Launcher *Smoke Bombs Feats *Took a slap from Cell and survived *Got punched in the nose by Kid Buu and survived *Defeated Spopovich fairly *Pulled three buses and punched threw one *Ripped three phone books in half Dan Hibiki The son of Go Hibiki and trainer of Sakura and Blanka, Dan Hibiki is often portrayed as clumsy, weak and attention wanting, but is still nice most of the time. Weapons *Training gear *Autographs Feats *Took a beating from both Ryu and Ken and survived *Was able to pull off the Raging Demon once *Destroyed a sandbag with one punch *Can get back on his feet quickly after a beatdown *Took down a group of ninjas Comparison *Intelligence: *70/60 While they are both pretty dumb, Mr. Satan takes this one considering he is smart enough to run away from a fight he can't win while Dan continues even though he knows he's beat. *Strength *80/50 Dan may have destroyed a sandbag, but Mr. Satan pulled three buses and punched through of them. And buses weigh a lot more than a sandbag. *Durability *90/80 While Dan can take hits from the likes of Akuma and Bison, Hercule can take hits from planet busters like Buu and Cell and even though he is hurt, he stills survives and is the only character in DBZ history to do so. *Weapons *100/10 Dan has autographs and the occasional training gear, but Mr. Satan has a gun, a rocket launcher, a jet pack and smoke bombs, which easily outclass Dan's. You decide Now that I've told you all the data, it's time for you to step up. Decide who would win in a fight and comment below. Don't forget to state reasons your chosen character wins, and in three days, the battle will be made. Battle It was a fine day at the World's Martial Arts Tournament, and Hercule had defeated all of his opponents and was ready to take on his final opponent. Dan came out of the left corner, and Hercule came out of the right corner. The battle starts off as Dan and Hercule run at each other, with Dan getting the first hit. He kicks Hercule, knocking Mr. Satan down. Mr. Satan dodges Dan's foot and performs the Rolling Hercule Punch. The punch launches Dan back into a wall, but Dan gets up and signs a piece of paper. He then throws it at Hercule, who swats it aside and puts on his jet pack. Hercule then performs the Dynamite Kick and flies at Dan. Dan dodges, causing Hercule to hurt his leg. Dan laughs, but is shot in the leg by Mr. Satan's hand gun, causing Dan to howl in pain. Hercule then pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it at Dan, causing Dan to gag. Hercule then jumps back a far distance, and runs at Dan, preparing his Megaton Punch. Dan quickly dodges and Koryukens Hercule, flopping him in the air. Dan then charges up his best Gadoken and fires it, launching Hercule back. Hercule and Dan are both tired, and Hercule screams as Dan runs towards. Hercule is hit in stomach with a powerful punch, and stumbles back. Dan then starts taunting until he sees Hercule give him a Game Boy bomb. Hercule: I've got a present for you! Dan starts playing a game on the system as Hercule runs for cover. When he is a safe distance away, he presses a button, causing the system to glow. Dan is confused, but suddenly, the system blows up, killing Dan in the process. WINNER: HERCULE Expert's Opinion Hercule was the overall a better martial artist, and his weapons were more than enough to hurt and even kill Dan. He was also smarter, and is also stronger, considering he pulled 3 buses and destroyed 19 tiles with a single chop. Category:Blog posts